The Dance
by lostsword
Summary: A quiet Zim is never a good thing. Normally it involves plans for world domination. However, this time it may prove to be something completely different from the usual. ZAGR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to Luna Silver. Originally this was just a plot bunny sprung on me. But it evolved into a full on fic. So I thank you Luna and I ask anyone with more ideas to hit me up. Let's see where they go. I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you all enjoy it as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

Zim was quiet all day.

That wasn't normal. That wasn't Zim. He plotted and he schemed and he made it _very_ clear to everyone what he was up to and how "DOOMED" they all were.

He did not keep quiet. He did not avoid boasting.

He most certainly didn't avoid Dib.

Try and lie to divert Dib from the truth?

Yes.

Try and capture Dib to allow him to conquer the earth unhindred?

Oh yes.

But _avoid_ Dib all together? Now that just struck the invader too much of cowardism and thus he would always make a point of bothering Dib.

In fact, in the nearly six years Zim had been on earth, Dib had never known him to be so utterly...

Quiet.

The alien had walked into first period with a reserved silence that was normally held for funerals. He had fidgeted with a notebook a couple of times and had even had the audacity to study. To study! Zim!

He never studied.

The following periods had gone the same as such and Dib was becoming more and more suspicious as their lunch period appeared. The alien had been so drawn in his own little world that Ms. Bitters had thrown a book at him to get him to snap out of it and leave her classroom for the next thirty five minutes.

Dib had followed him at a distance and just when he had been about to pounce and interrogate the irken, the black haired impostor had snuck into the food line. Remembering the last time they had fought near the food ladies, Dib had wisely kept his distance and refrained from fighting Zim at that particular moment in time.

By the time he had gotten out of the line, he had spotted Zim halfway towards the table he normally occupied with Gaz. He froze and watched as Zim stopped before his sister. Dib could tell the purple haired girl was in "the zone" as she was mashing the buttons on her game slave with an inhuman level of viciousness while swearing up and down colorfully.

The irken continued to stand there and Dib had to wonder just what was going on. Zim seemed to be on the verge of giving up on whatever it was he had come to do when Gaz beat the level and cheered silently. The goth finally looked up and noticed Zim standing there, looking terrified and conflicted.

Dib was too far away to hear the exchange, but it was clear to him that Gaz had not been expecting the question Zim posed. Her face colored darkly and she sputtered briefly as Zim shook his head violently and stormed off. Dib was already in big brother mode and intercepted him halfway to the exit.

"What did you sa-" Dib was halted halfway in his righteous execution of his big brother duties as Zim's tray hit him full on in the face. The goop that the cafeteria staff claimed was food slid down his clothes and got stuck in his hair in such a manner that he knew that both his clothes were ruined and he would most likely have to shave his head.

Rather than chase after the upset alien, Dib instead went straight up to his sister. The purple haired teen was looking at the exit where Zim had left. She didn't even notice her food splattered brother until he had said her name for the third time.

"Gaz!" Dib said in a worried tone, "What happened!? What did he say!? Was he trying to weedle information on me out of you!? You didn't give in right!? Wha-"

Gaz's face was still colored heavily with a dark blush, but her eyes had slid to near slits and her anger was very apparent as her brother continued to ramble as he normally did. All he ever cared about was exposing Zim and acting like the world was centered around him and his massive head.

He was so thick headed.

Hehe.

"No, Zim just said you looked stupid." Gaz growled as she stood up and chucked her food at Dib in a manner very similar to how Zim had left. "Looks like he was right," Gaz taunted before leaving the cafeteria as well as the entire room erupted in cruel laughter at the now double splattered Dib.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim wasn't at school the next day.

Gaz vanished by second period and Dib went looking by third. He searched all over the city and even called in the swollen eyeball network for assistance. They were unable to find any trace of his sister however.

"Oh she's probably just off eating that cheese covered substance that she loves so much," Professor Membrane said the next night through the floating monitor that allowed him to interact with his children while he was working.

Which was always.

"You mean pizza dad?" Dib asked as an idea hit him like a semi-truck hitting a brick wall.

"BLOATIES!" Dib roared as he took off towards the local pizzeria.

How could he have been so foolish? So naive!? Had he really failed as brother so badly that he hadn't even checked her favorite place in the entire city? Where had he gone wrong!?

Well...maybe going to the science emporium hadn't been the most logical choice. Or the extraterrestrial exhibit. Perhaps he could have tried the arcade instead of Geek Topic.

Hell, even Zim's base would have been a good start...

"Now's not the time for regrets! Gaz is in danger!" Dib cried heroically to no one in particular as he continued on to save his sister from his arch-rival.

"Walter, remind me to create a better version of this...pizza." Professor Membrane commented offhandedly to his assistant. The man wasn't in the camera's focus, but his over energetic reply—due to numerous Membrane Labs approved caffeine patches—came through easily enough.

* * *

Dib arrived at the pizzeria too late it seemed. But luckily for him the guy sweeping the parking lot had some decent intel to pass along.

"Yeah, she was here," he acknowledged. "Left with that weird kid for the school."

Dib's eyes widened as his mind began to sprout out all of the crazy ideas and possibilities that Zim could have taken Gaz to the school for.

He could be mind wiping her to become his diabolical slave. He could be using her as a human shield when he turned the building into his world domination headquarters. He might even go so far as to force her to...tell him how brilliant he was.

Shuddering at the thought, the scythe haired man nearly flew back to his car and sped off towards the high school.

There was no way he was going to allow Gaz to be turned into Zim's slave!


	3. Chapter 3

Huh.

In all of his rabid planning, Dib had never thought Zim would be so boastful as to throw a party for himself. The school—its board having fallen into such disrepair that it literally said 'skool' from where the "c" and the "h" had melded together over the years—was covered in streamers.

Loud music and bright lights were covering the grounds as high schoolers in fancy clothes stumbled about. Dib grimaced at the thought of Zim forcing Gaz to drink alcohol against her will.

He was such a monster! He had to stop him!

Parking his car on the curb of the school, Dib stormed up the front stairs and went straight in the building. The place was packed with more party goers and Dib began to fear Zim might have actually thrown the party to unleash a new mind controlling agent.

That invader was always trying to deploy mind control!

Finding his way to the gymnasium, Dib prepared himself for the inevitable showdown that would go down. Zim would no doubt deploy his mind controlled zombies and Gaz would doubtlessly be trapped in some sort of cage hanging over a pit of fire.

It would be a hard fight, but Dib would go through it to defeat Zim...er, to save Gaz.

With a war cry that would have made the spartans proud, Dib burst into the gym and scanned the room full of startled high schoolers for Zim. Upon locating his long since absent foe, Dib ran right at him with both fists raised.

Zim looked absolutely bewildered as he stood before the punch table with a pair of glasses in his hands. Dib smirked at the thought of splashing some punch on the invader after he had punched him up.

Hehe.

Good one Dib.

WHAM!

The roof must have caved in, because Dib saw nothing but blackness and stars as he skidded into the polished gym floor with so much friction that his clothes began to rip in several places.

"What. Are. You. Doing. _Dib_?" Gaz demanded as she stood before him, clad in a black and red dress that hugged her curves in a way that screamed both deadly and feminine. Dib felt his mouth open and close several times as he tried to form words, only for the goth to scowl at him.

Gaz marched over to her dazed brother and hauled him to his feet and with the iciest, coldest tone she had ever muttered she said "Get. Out."

"G-G-G-"

WHAM!

Dib definitely felt the floor that time as his sister sucker-punched him so hard he thought he heard a few of the wrestlers in the room wince. He wasn't entirely sure about when he had hit the floor and when he had started to feel the floor when Gaz began to storm over to Zim.

No!

Dib struggled to crawl after her as he called after her.

"G-Gaz! Don't fall for his traps! He's going to turn you into an alien weapon! Or he'll use your knowledge of me to-"

Dib hadn't even seen Gaz move, but the goth had spun around like a ghost on ice and had kicked him in the face so hard he flat out flipped end over end into the exit doors and spilled out into the hallway. He had barely managed to right himself with the earth when Gaz appeared, looking even more angry than she had a moment ago.

"Get this through your thick. Dumb. Obnoxious. Gigantic. Head. Dib." Gaz snarled, spitting the last few words out as she advanced on her brother.

"Zim _asked_ me to prom. I _accepted_ of my _own free will_ and I _was_ having a _great_ time until _you showed up_!" Gaz spat as Dib tried to stand, only to pause as he heard her words.

What?

The...

HELL!?

"Good god Gaz! He's really got you messed up!" Dib cried as he struggled to his feet and grabbed his sister. He paid no mind to her shaking form or the moisture appearing around her eyes.

"I swear I'll break you out of thi-"

WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GODDMAN PROBLEM YOU THICK-HEADED MOTHERFUCKER!" Gaz screamed at the top of her lungs as she beat her brother like a sack of potatoes. His head was bouncing off the floor as his glasses shattered and his limbs flailed helplessly.

"HE JUST WANTED TO LET ME BE NORMAL FOR ONCE! HE SAID I WAS BEAUTIFUL! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU LET ME ENJOY THAT FOR ONE. FUCKING. NIGHT!" Gaz roared as she beat her brother until he literally was unable to move. The front of her dress rapidly changed to crimson and her pale features were sprinkled with his blood as Gaz unleashed her fury and her anger.

Dib wasn't exactly sure what happened first, whether he had passed out or whether Gaz had stopped hitting him. All that he knew was that he woke up in the back of an ambulance as someone hurriedly called the ER.

* * *

 **36 hours earlier...**

He was nervous.

He was never nervous.

Okay, there was that _one_ time during the Great Assigning but _that_ wasn't important!

The point was he was nervous.

He had debated his options. He had ran the data and crunched the numbers. He had consulted with his closest advisers—so what one was a pig and the other a brainless robot?—and he had still been unable to come up with a single directive to initiate or follow.

In layman's terms, he was very nervous.

He had tried to doodle to calm his nerves, but his designs either shifted to close to the object of his confliction or they just started out terrible and he only got angry instead of nervous.

Stars was he nervous.

Dib was eyeing him and he knew he was suspicious looking right now. He had actually almost looked like a normal human emo all day. Staring blankly at a notebook and keeping to himself.

How un-Zim-like.

The bell rang and he felt his squeedily splooch contract violently as he thought of what was to come. It was due or die time and he felt rather strongly that it would be the latter...

SMACK!

Zim was snapped out of his thoughts by what appeared to be the first edition of the bible, hand signed.

"It's lunch time Zim! Get out of my classroom you horrid excuse for a human!" Ms. Bitters barked at him and the irken hurried out the door.

He couldn't help but feel a little better after Bitters called him a human.

Entering the cafeteria, Zim slowly made his way into the food line to receive his daily dose of toxins that the humans referred to as food. Once he had exited the line, he made his way to his normal table.

And he passed it.

And he passed Zita's table.

And he passed a handful of others.

And then he came to a stop at the one belonging to the Membranes.

He stood there for a good long while. His mind repeatedly going blank while the organ in his spooch that was closest to a heart beat like a jackhammer on full automatic.

Gaz was enthralled in her video game before her, her fingers flying across the controls and her mouth muttering the most offensive swear words.

How stunning her skin looked.

How endearing her voice was.

He was mesmerized.

Gaz won her game and gave a silent little victory dance before pausing to look up at him.

Amber mixed with brown met ruby hidden by gray and both felt their breathing stop simultaneously.

Gaz stared at Zim.

Zim stared at Gaz.

He could literally feel Dib starting to approach off the sense of brainstorming alone.

"Y-You are very beautiful G-Gaz." Zim said softly, but still loud enough for her and her alone to hear.

Gaz's eyes widened and her mouth dropped down in such a cute manner that Zim was almost unable to continue.

"Zim k-knows there is the dumb d-dance tomorrow...he wanted to know if y-you would acc-accompany him?" His voice was so damn hopeful that he nearly winced.

He was an irken elite. He should not be lowering himself like this.

At least, he had once been that way.

He had once thought that way.

Not now.

Not about Gaz.

The purple haired female in question opened and closed her mouth several times in succession. Open. Close. Open. Close.

Her eyes showed so much stunned surprise that Zim couldn't even begin to decipher her other emotions.

Dib was almost on him.

Damn.

Without waiting to hear her rejection, Zim stormed off. Dib tried to say something to him, but Zim was in no mood to play with the human today.

So he tossed his food in his face and continued on his way.

He was completely oblivious to the pair of stunning eyes watching his every step until he was completely out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaz wasn't sure what to think.

Zim had asked her out.

The alien who had been so quiet as of late had come out of nowhere and hit her with such a curveball that even she had been unable to keep her normally stone cold facade up.

And the scariest part of it all was that she hadn't planned to say no.

There had been a brief time in middle school when Gaz had held feelings for the alien that constantly tormented her brother and occasionally amused her as well. She hadn't been certain he would return her feelings, so she had never voiced them and had instead ignored them.

High school had come and they had grown. She had gotten curvier and her hair had gotten darker. He had grown taller and gained some muscle.

She had ignored the hunger in her heart. There was no way he would ever look at her that way anyways. He was more likely to hook up with Dib than her anyways—that was what all the fanfics were about afterall.

And then he shows up and asks to take her to her sophomore prom the day before the dance?

It was so classically Zim that she couldn't help but smile.

She had searched for him after he had fled and had decided that he needed time alone and she would see him tomorrow before school. Bloaties was having a special that night and Gaz was never one to waste energy on something difficult.

The next day Gaz stood before the school and awaited the alien. He was always on time if he bothered to show up for school. Sadly, it appeared he wouldn't be coming today. As Gaz made her way inside—late—she couldn't help but feel depressed by this fact.

She lasted until second period before she just stood up and walked out of class. She ignored the security guard chasing after her and made her way to Zims.

The house was deserted enough to imply no one was home, but she knew better. Having broken into his home a number of times to save her brother from certain death or even more comical embarrassment, Gaz knew that GIR always left a pile of taco bags in the lawn if he was home.

If they had been gone for awhile the base computer would have cleared the trash away.

Knocking on the door, Gaz waited.

And she waited.

And waited some more.

Then she kicked the door down and stalked inside.

"Gazzy!" GIR cried happily as he made his way over to the human girl in the form of a metallic bullet slamming into her a the speed of sound. Gaz dodged him easily enough and he promptly flew out the busted down doorway.

The robot had barely dug himself out of the small crater he had made from the impact with the lawn when the blast door for the front entrance closed. Seconds later and a large imprint of the defective robot was made as he tried to bust back into the house.

"Where's your master?" Gaz asked the floating moose in the corner of the room. It mumbled something unintelligible at her and she nodded her thanks.

Making her way deeper into the house, Gaz found Zim's room—it wasn't too hard considering the massive "MASTER OF EARTH" stenciling on the door.

"Zim?" Gaz called out as she rapped on the door.

"Go away GIR, I don't want your feel-better-waffles." A muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

Sighing, Gaz opened the door and stepped inside.

Zim was laying on his bed.

Zim was shirtless.

Zim was... _ripped_.

"G-Gaz?" Zim asked, stunned to see the object of his sorrows in his room.

"You...you..." Gaz was not one who enjoyed being called feminine. She was not one to drool over boys. But the sight of the shirtless green alien with red eyes and sporting an eight-pack with biceps for days had her head spinning.

"Gaz I-" Zim tried to say only to have the purple haired girl tackle him onto the bed. He had barely managed to get a hold of her and they were kissing.

God they were kissing. So much kissing. Kissing until they were out of breath.

Her lips were soft. Her skin was soft. His lips on her skin felt awesome. He felt her touching him. She felt him touching her. They were tumbling around the bed in a fight for dominance as the kissing deepened.

Gaz groaned and Zim nearly died at the noise. He had thought her voice was endearing, but that damn moaning was just _sin_.

Grabbing her by the hips, Zim lifted Gaz up and slammed her into the wall of his small bedroom. She moaned and he repeated the process, causing her to moan again.

"Zim wants you to make that noise again," he whispered in her ear as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Gaz moaned obediently before leaning in to suck at his neck. Zim lost it and smashed her into the wall again. Gaz shoved Zim to the floor after an even louder moan and she straddled him. Before he cloud blink her shirt was off and the bra she was wearing looked like it was about to pop apart.

And they were kissing again. God he loved kissing her. Forget reproduction. He just wanted to kiss Gaz for the rest of his damn life.

Gaz broke the kiss and locked eyes with him. Their exchange was heated and they both knew what the other was thinking in that single glance.

"Master, Gir is on fire," the computer's voice said out of nowhere, breaking the mood immediately as Zim and Gaz fiddled with the others pants.

"FOR THE LOVE OF IRK!" Zim swore as Gaz realized what she was doing and flew off him. Her face was already darker than the crimson carpet of his bedroom as Zim flew out of the room to deal with his cock-blocking robot.

Well...

That had been unexpected.

As she waited for Zim to come back—assuming he would come back—Gaz redressed herself and sat on his bed. She had nearly fucked Zim. She had almost slept with her brother's most hated enemy. And she was absolutely thinking about continuing as soon as he returned.

Damn middle school affections resurfacing.

"G-Gaz? Are you decent?" Zim called out as he stopped just shy of the door. Gaz frowned at that, did he not want to see her? Was he disgusted?

"I-I just want to talk to you an-and Zim fears what will happen if he sees your perfect body as it was when he left..." Zim continued, sounding very flustered.

Gaz blushed again and swore under her breath as she fought to hide the _massive_ smile trying to take over her features.

"Yeah, I'm clothed, come in."

Zim cautiously came into the room with his eyes closed, just to be sure. Gaz had to avert her eyes from that _freaking body of his_ and tossed him a shirt as soon as he requested it. Sitting down next to her—not to far to be disinterested, but not too close to start something again—Zim opened his mouth.

"Zim is...confused..." He admitted awkwardly.

"Well no shit," Gaz stated simply as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Zim thought...you did not feel any...the earthling word is...a-attraction? Yes. He did not think you felt attraction for him."

Gaz sighed and looked up at him. Her heart went wild when her amber eyes met his ruby ones.

"I have a lot of...attraction for you Zim." She admitted, her face going dark red again as she said the words she had never thought would leave the confines of her mind.

"Zim is happy to-" Zim was cut off mid-sentence as their lips met again. It wasn't as wild or as rushed as their previous make-out session. It was a strong, simple kiss. Gaz had to restrain herself—she had been the one to grab him by the front of his shirt and pull in—but Zim kissed her back and the feeling was very enjoyable for them both.

After a moment, they pulled back and stared at one another.

"Wow." Gaz and Zim said in unison before both blushed darkly, one red and the other green.

"Does...does this mean you will come with Zim to the human dance?" Zim asked, that same damn hopefulness in his voice that had been there back in the cafeteria.

Gaz grinned and kissed him lightly. "Of course, you freaking alien," she said with a naughty smirk, "but I think we have more immediate things to take care of..."

And they were kissing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaz wasn't sure who she had doomed, but whoever's soul she had claimed had given her the best sleep of her life. Stretching like a demonic cat, the goth curled up against her bedroom wall and enjoyed the head radiating off it from the sun baking it from the outside.

Wait a minute.

Popping an eye open, Gaz found herself in a rather different situation than she had thought she was in.

And it wasn't exactly a bad turn of events either.

She was curled up to Zim—who looked amazing naked—and she was in his bed.

In his room.

In his house.

Smirking, Gaz took a picture of them with her phone before curling back up to the alien. The fact that he was so exhausted that he actually had to sleep—and was still asleep for that _matter_ —gave her a weird little tingling sensation of pride.

Plus she _did_ feel pretty awesome after last night.

Shit.

Last night.

"Zim," Gaz nudged the alien gently.

He didn't move.

Gaz shoved him out of the bed and he landed on the floor with a thud. Gaz cackled evilly while watching the startled alien come back to life.

"W-what the hell Gaz?!" Zim said in surprise as he glanced up at a _very_ much naked Gazelene Membrane.

"You weren't waking up, so I helped." She said simply as she eyed his muscled form.

She had known Zim had done some genetic tampering after a particular science class...but _damn_.

"Well...thanks?"

"It's three in the afternoon Zim," Gaz said.

"And?"

Pause.

"Ah...shit."

Gaz nodded as Zim stood up and went to a small pad in the corner of his room. As he began selecting options off a floating holographic display, he caught Gaz eyeing his ass. Smirking he locked eyes with her and winked.

Gaz flushed and sputtered before being struck silent as a machine shot down from the floor and consumed Zim. Before she could react, the machine shot back up and Zim was clad in a dark red tuxedo with black lining and a dark black rose in his hands. Still smirking, the alien walked forward and fell to one knee as Gaz silently freaked out at the gesture.

"Gaz, will you go to prom with me?" Zim asked.

"I already-" Gaz froze as she eyed her alien critically.

Wait, did she just call him _her_ alien?

"You knew the whole time what it was called!?" She tackled him and they were kissing again.

Zim was laughing and Gaz heard herself laughing between the kisses and she had to stop for a second.

She literally froze in surprise.

No one had made her laugh in nearly ten years. And yet here she was, full-on guffawing with her brother's rival.

"If anyone ever learns I can laugh or smile, you're dead." She whispered with a smirk at the stunned look on Zim's face before they were kissing again. Whether it was their heated night or just a simple lack of energy, Zim and Gaz slowed down and Gaz was quick to realize she was absolutely naked.

"Just use the disguise master...im afraid neither of our clothes survived the night..." Zim said after using the machine again to change into a casual set of pajamas—though of course they still had the invader logo on them.

Gaz just sighed before cycling through several options until she was happy with her own set of pajamas. The two settled in after that on Zim's bed and after he had summoned a tv from the floor they were playing video games until it was time to get dressed for the dance.

"It feels real," Gaz said as she looked at the black and red dress that had been placed on her by the machine.

"It is real. I upgraded the machine a few years ago." Zim said and Gaz did have to admit he had started wearing more normal clothing trends. They were still black and red of course, but slightly more appropriate than a uniform.

"So...where now?" Gaz questioned as she and Zim snuck through the living room towards the door.

"Bloaties? Where else?" Upon seeing her questioning look, Zim continued.

"Who do you think got them to set up a prom special for the entire week?"

GIR came out of the kitchen just in time to see her tackle him to the ground in a heated liplock.

"MASTA AND MISTRISS K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"


	6. Chapter 6

No.

No he was not.

No. He. Fucking. Was. Not.

Dib had been a constant pain in her life since they were born. He had fought for their parents attention. He had annoyed her every day. He strove to ruin things for her, like family nights and video game releases.

Like the only prom she had ever decided to go to.

The initial fears she had harbored upon arriving at the decked out gymnasium had wilted away almost immediately. Everyone was either trashed or high and no one was looking at her like she was a freak.

Zim had taken her to the dance floor almost immediately and they had actually had fun. They had grinded. They had slow danced. He had whispered both sweet and naughty things in her ear before kissing her in between songs.

She felt like a normal girl for the first time in as long as she could remember.

And of course Dib had to show up and ruin it.

They had just separated so that Zim could get drinks and Gaz could cool off for a second. She wasn't used to wearing heels or a dress and it was still a little taxing on her. A few of the girls from her class had come over to say something to her—be it positive or negative she would never know—when the main gym doors had burst open and a hysterical Dib had come galloping through.

Her older brother made a beeline for her date and with every intention in his body he made it clear he was going to clobber Zim on nothing but premise alone.

Hell no.

Gaz reared her arm back and nailed Dib square in the face.

/

Zim had no love for Dib.

He despised him in fact.

He hated how he was so annoying.

He hated his big head.

He especially hated that he was ruining his night with Gaz—which had nothing to do with his former rival.

He was _seething_ at seeing Gaz crying.

And that bastard had the gall to claim it was all in an effort to ruin _Dib's life_?

Oh how he hated the Dib-stink.

He had followed Gaz on her rampage as soon as he had recovered from the sheer brutality of the purple haired girl's assault. While the other males in the room were wincing or fretting about the pain she had inflicted, Zim had actually found himself more infatuated with the girl.

He came into the hallway to seeing Gaz sobbing while beating her brother into literal unconsciousness. Maybe even death.

While he would have loved to see the Dib's demise on a normal night, he knew that this was not something that should happen by Gaz's hands. He wrapped himself around the earth woman and gently pulled her off her disgusting brother.

Gaz was fighting back tears and failing; she had let her brother ruin their night and now she was looking like a pathetic wimp to the one person who had actually seen her for who she was. It was only after Zim had held her tighter that she began to hear his words.

"It is okay Gaz. Do not cry. Zim knows how terrible the Dib is. Do not let him upset you. Let us go. We will go." Zim had already picked her up gently in a bridal carry and led them out of the school and to his car. The ride was silent until they were parked outside his home.

"Zim." Gaz said softly.

"Yes, love-pig?"

She smirked softly at that nickname. Only Zim.

"...thank you."

Zim smiled at her, his razor sharp teeth oddly endearing to her before he got out of the car and opened her door as well.

"May I have this dance?"

Gaz stared at him in open wonder for a moment before music began to play from the house out of nowhere. Squashing the feminine urge to cry—she had been a bitch all night, she was stopping it here—Gaz smiled and got out of the car to dance with her alien.


	7. Chapter 7

Dib woke up groggily to the sound of a heartbeat monitor and the sounds of a hospital in full swing. Glancing about, he found himself in a normal receiving room with bandages and plaster covering him in various places.

He also saw Zim.

Specifically, he saw Zim sitting in a chair with Gaz sleeping on him. Well, she was in another chair, but her head was in his lap.

Zim appeared bored and was eyeing Dib rather coldly.

"Good afternoon Dibstink," Zim said softly, not wanting to wake Gaz up.

"Y-Yo-u!?" Dib tried to scream, only to realize there was a breathing tube in his nose and a feeding tube in his throat.

"I would refrain from speaking, Zim's love-pig did quite the damage last night." Zim said simply as Dib saw red for a brief moment before the various tubes forced him to relax...if only a little.

"First off, we are together strictly because we want to be. I do not seek to use your sister. She actually came to me." Zim continued as he gently stroked her hair.

"If you continue to cause problems...more than your usual problems anyways...I will deal with you." Dib actually was surprised at just how possessive and cold Zim had said that. Even if they had tried to kill the other before, there had always been a dramatic, if only slightly playful, glossing to it. But this, this was something that had absolutely nothing to do with Dib.

"I understand your concerns, but you will cease in the voicing of them. Gaz and I will leave you be. You will leave us be. Is that clear Dib-stink? Just nod please." Zim said.

Dib struggled to speak before shaking his head at last.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you want to tell me I'll regret hurting her, but the only one doing that is you...so do you understand and now plan to leave her be?"

Zim stared at Dib.

Dib stared at Zim.

A pause.

A _slow,_ but accepting, nod of the head.

"Good." Zim said and gently shook Gaz. "He's awake."

Gaz groggily sat up and eyed her brother.

"Morning doofus." Gaz said, though her voice was plain her eyes were almost forgiving. "I'm getting food." And with that Gaz left the room. Their interaction had been painfully short, but Dib understood the meaning behind it.

Things could go on again.

Zim stood to follow after her. "I am not someone to fear, Dib-stink." Zim said softly. "I love her, so I would never hurt her."

And with that, Zim left Dib stunned in his medical room.

"Oh and Dib-stink?" Zim said with a cruel smile as he poked his head back into the room.

Dib didn't like that look.

"I fucked your sister."

Dib saw red and started thrashing about in his chair as several life alerts went off and a nurse came running into the room.

"Did you really have to do that?" Gaz questioned as she smirked at her boyfriend as they left the hospital.

"What?" Zim said innocently.

"It's true."


End file.
